Yin & Yang 2: Forget Me Not
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: Rated for safety, anyway I finally got it up! In this part of Yin Yang 3 years later...Sasuke is back with Oro Oro is studying the efects of mixing Sharingan and Byugugan...Also Hinata doesn't remember Sasuke... :
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is the sequel to Yin & Yang

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her pale eyes watched the liquid flames of hot water lick wildly across the bottom of the cool bathtub. She sighed as her thoughts trailed to the dark figure that she believed to not exist. "I can't believe I was asleep so many times...all with dreams about him..."she made small circles with her cold fingers in the now cooling water, "But Sakura-san said he really did exist, they all said that... Okay, I'll keep my decision that he never existed." She bent over and turned the water off. She sighed as she let the silk robe drop down her shoulders; she tested the water with her small foot. She naturally withdrew but slipped into the steaming water anyways.

tap tap tap

"Yes?"

"Hinata-sama, I'm going out for food...you want anything?"

"umm...sure."

"Well what do you want?"

"Surprise me."

Neji made a noise like a frustrated growl. "Well what did you eat with Sasuke, when he was around?"

"Who?"

"Come on Hinata, he was real." he heard her shift in the water.

"No, he doesn't and besides the guy that was in my dreams never had a name...and now I don't want any food." Neji sighed as he left saying something similar to fine.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata wondered what was taking Neji so long...the water was now noticeably cooler. Hinata let her face slip below the water;she watched the blurry world above. She thought she heard someone enter so she sat up, "Neji-san?"

"..."

"N-Neji-san"

"You know Sasuke-kun misses you."

"What...w-who are you?"

"He talks about you everyday, he said how pretty you were. Now I see he was right." Hinata realizing what he was talking about quickly covered herself.

"Don't worry I didn't look, but hurry up and put a towel on. You're coming with me. You'll be a...a present to Sasuke-kun. Oh and my name is Kabuto."

" I-I'm not coming."

"Oh really," Hinata felt a kunai against her throat, "well I could just bring you to Sasuke-kun dead..."

"O-okay, I-I'll come."

"Good girl." he removed the kunai. Hinata stood up wraped a towel around herself. She slowly followed him out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata walked behind the man who called himself Kabuto. She jumped to attention when he spoke,"We'll be there in a sec,yeah" Hinata thought about what was going on. And she came to a conculsion: it was a trap. She decided that she would run whenever he went to open the door. They came up on a large mansion. "This is where Lord Oeochimaru-sama resides." She nodded.

She watched as he slowly reached for the door...he made contact with the door; she started running. Much to her dismay Kabuto already had a hold of her wrist. "Well, well planing to run are we." Kabuto tightened his grip on her arm. He began dragging her though the erie and dark hallways. He was beginning to get irritated, because through fighting to make him let go of her, she had rubbed her wrist and his hand raw.

He was getting ready to hit her but they came before Orochimaru's door. Kabuto pulled Hinata in the door, "Orochimaru-sama this Sasuke-kun's...present."

Orochimaru nodded, " Very well then, she is quite pretty. Take her to Sasuke's room, he should be getting there now." Kabuto nodded as he began dragging Hinata through the hallways once more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They stopped in front of a door that said: One hell of a security device enclosed. Hinata giggled as the message and then began hitting Kabuto's arm again.

tap tap tap

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"I have a," CHOMP, "AHHH!!!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow up, "Kabuto why are you yelling"

After shaking his hand madly in the air replied, " I have you a present...apparentaly one that bites.

"Present? Kabuto you had better not have got me a puupy."

Kabuto sighed, "No, you should like this better than a puppy." Kabuto opened the door and shoved Hinata in.

Sasuke turned around, "H-H-Hinata-chan..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay so I really hope you liked this Chapter,. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay Super Sorry About The Really Late Update, I've Been Really Busy In School. So I Hope You Enjoy This!!!**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hinata-chan...w-what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the fearful girl in front of him, while shoving Kabuto out the door.

She was releaved to see someone her age, "I-I d-don't know how you know m-my name, but please h-help me..."

"What do you mean you don't know how I know your name...Hinata-chan it's me, Sasuke." She stared at the 18 year-old before her in disbelief.

Sasuke figuring she was just toying with him sat down beside her. "So what have you been up to?"

"U-umm...I-I...umm-"

Sasuke wrapped Hinata in his arms, "Oh god, Hinata I've missed you so much, I thought you were gone forever...I'm sorry...I should have never left you, " she looked up at the crying boy who was holding her, she didn't know what he was talking about but still felt sad.

"Ahem, Sasuke-kun, did I choose a good present?" Orochimaru asked over the intercom.

Sasuke wiped any left over tears from his face, "Why did you bring her here you scaled freak, I told you I loved her and you bring her into this hell?"

Hinata looked at him, "Did-did he just say he loved me," she thought to herself.

Sasuke glared at the intercom, Orochimaru directed his attention to Hinata, "Well then what do you think of Sasuke-kun?"

"Are you KIDDING ME, she loves me...I know she does."

"ummm..."

"What, you don't mean..."Sasuke's eyes started blurring up with more tears.

Orochimaru studied Hinata through the monitor, "I-I don't know who you are...s-so I can't l-love you." Sasuke fell to the ground his body racked with painful sobs.

"Sasuke-kun, act like a man, you disappoint me.," all you could see and hear was Sasuke pounding his bruised fist into the ground cursing himself, "Sasuke it appears that Hinata's body beautiful, but fragil couldn't handle the thought of never seeing you again. So her brain did the only logical thing and erased any memory of you. If you want her to love you, you have to start all over. In the meantime I will study her brain. And lastly I suggest that you start loving eachother soon so my project will work."

Sasuke looked at Hinata and started pounding, his now bloody fist into the ground again. Hinata grabbed his fist, "Please stop S-Sasuke-san, your scaring m-me." Her not saying kun but san was poison to his heart.

"Sorry...listen Hinata-chan, you might not remember me,but I want you to know I love you more than anything." Hinata nodded. "umm...

Hinata-chan can I do something," she slowly nodded. "Hinata close your eyes," she then felt to soft lips meet her own, her eyes quickly shot open.

"Ummm...Sasuke-san..I-I"

"Sorry, I just love you so much."

"Umm Sasuke-san...look over there." Sasuke turned his head the other way,when he looked back around he was shocked when he felt Hinata place her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He unwillingly broke the kiss he looked at her eyes, "I-I felt b-bad when I didn't k-ki-kiss y-you back, so I hope your not m-mad." He shook his head.

tap,pat,tap

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun Lord Orochimaru would like to see you and her, and umm if you haven't noticed Hinata-san is ummm, please don't kill me

Sasuke-kun, but she is wearing a towel a-and it isn't together properly. Hinata looked down 'ahhh' she ran into the bathroom. Sasuke sighed almost laughing. "Anyway, I'll try to get her out of there tell the old grezer we'll be along shortly." Kabuto nodded.

"Hinata you know I have extra clothes you could put on, let see.." Sasuke went over to his closet, "umm...I have boxers, a blue shirt with my family symbol on the back, black shorts, white shorts, and a black jumpsuit. Want do you want?"

He could barely hear her but heard, "Um...d-do you h-have a-any boxersthatyouhaven'twore?"

Sasuke shook his head making sure of her question, "I'll see," he heard a small 'thank you' from the bathroom door, "yeah I have a pair like that, they're still in the pack, what else do you want?"

"umm...a-a blue shirt a-and b-black pants."

"Okay, and hey loosen up, I don't bite...usually, but that only happens when I get mad." he heard her giggle on the other side of the door. He folded up the clothes and knocked on the door.

She opened the door and stuck her arm out, groping for the clothes. By accident she grabbed Sasuke's hair, nose, ear, lip ring, arm, and finally the clothes. She pulled them in the door. Sasuke went over to the mirror, he looked at his bleeding lip, "Ow, I knew this thing would be nothing but trouble,ow..."

He heard the door open, he turned around, "Damn," Hinata blushed.

"It doesn't fit."

Sasuke walked over, "Hold out your arms," she did as she was told. Sasuke pulled a rubber band out of a drawer and wrapped it around the side off her shirt. "Whoa Uchiha looks good on you," Hinata blushed at the comment. "Well let's get going,"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived at the door, "I don't want to go in there."

"It'll be fine," Sasuke kissed her check as they walked through the doors. "What do you want oldie?"

"Sit. As you know, Sasuke, I've been studying the effects of mixing Sharingan and Byakugan. Do you see where I'm going with this," they both shook their heads, "well...how should I say this, in the case of mixing Sharingan and Byakugan...I mean mixing the two of you-"

Hinata gasped, "You mean you're going to cut us in half and stick us together?" Sasuke merely blushed and stared a hole through the ground, obviously knowing what Orochimaru meant.

"No, Sasuke I choose you because, well I can't really choose Itachi, and I need Sharingan. Hinata I choose you because you are the only girl Sasuke seems attracted to and you have Byakugan. So Hinata since you still don't understand, I will have to tell you. You have to umm sleep with Sasuke." Hinata gave Orochimaru an odd look, he sighed, "Sasuke please explain."

Sasuke slapped his forehead he leaned over and told her exactly what he meant. Hinata face turned bright red, she buried her face in Sasuke's shirt, "Nooooo, Sasuke-kun you wouldn't do that, right!"

"kun, you said kun!"

"A-answer me."

"umm...I umm well'' Hinata fainted. "Are you serious Orochimaru?"

"You have five months to conceive a child,"

"Oh come on, don't do this to her."

"Why?"

"I came to you not her!"

"Fine I'll give you six months."

"But-"

"Leave."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke carried Hinata to his bedroom, as he was walking he looked at her porcelain face. He gently stroked her soft hair, "I'm sorry, about everything..."

He walked in and noticed Kabuto had changed his sheets. But he then noticed, one bed, "Aw crap, argh I guess I'll sleep on the floor." He carefully pulled the blankets down, as he placed Hinata's small body on the bed, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

knock, knock

Then Kabuto entered the room, "Umm...Sasuke-kun I-...umm sorry, I'll come back later."

"Kabuto wait! I need help, she's asleep and won't let go of my shirt!" Kabuto blushed, laughed, and then went to his office. When he came back he had a shot with a clear liquid in it.

Sasuke looked over at Kabuto, "What is in that," Kabuto put his finger over his lips, "tell me or I recommend you don't fall asleep,"

"Umm...It's just a muscle relaxer," Sasuke nodded. Kabuto slowly injected the medicine. Hinata grimaced make a painful sound, Sasuke felt bad he slowly kissed her forehead. Her light hand slipped away from the fabric of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke nodded his appreciation and lay on the floor. Kabuto left telling Sasuke "night"

"Geez, it cold down here,"

"Y-you can s-sleep up h-here..." she said sleepily.

"Seriously," Sasuke sat up to see Hinata slowly nod. He tapped her shoulder to make sure she was really awake, she turned over and looked at him. Sasuke careful slipped under the blankets, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her feeling her breath soften into small inhale and exhales of air.

She turned toward him and snuggled her face into his warm shirt, "Your're...soft..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Okay, So Please Review And Thanks For Reading!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the new chapter so I hope you like it,also I am uploading the next chapter today so don' t try to hunt me down...okay...OKAY!!!!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Sasuke was roused from his sleep by a sharp pain in his forehead. He looked over to see Hinata fighting in her sleep, "Don't leave me here...I love you..." several tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she started sniffing, "N-Neji-san!?" She paused, "He-he left...Sasuke-kun left!" Sasuke couldn't stand hearing this so he woke her up.

"Hinata-chan...Hinata wake up!!!" Sasuke sighed, she wasn't going to wake up. He grabbed the fluffiest pillow he could find, scary thing was it said: Kabuto in bright pink letters, one had to ponder as to why it was in there. But most don't want to, including Sasuke. Anyway Sasuke hit Hinata in the face with the pillow. She abruptly sat and smacked Sasuke square across the face. He raised his hand in the air ready to strike until...

knock, knock, knock

Sasuke-kun Lord Orochimaru-sama would like two see you two.

"Okay, now leave before I question you about the pillow." you could hear someone running down the hallway in what sounded like high heels. Sasuke merely shook his head, while Hinata still had her hands covering her head. "Hinata-chan do you remember your dream?" she shook her head, "Hinata you were dreaming about me, when I left." She gave him a puzzled look. Sasuke irritated jammed his hand in his increasing small pockets. Hinata not wanting to be hit followed after him quickly. "Can you not tell I'm irritated, quit begin so clinging." Hinata quietly took a few steps away from him. 

"Don't worry about him he's just having a bad day, on his bad days he is usually a bit of a prick." Hinata quickly turned around to see a guy with spiky black hair, purple eyes, a black sweat shirt, and a pair of really long and loose pants on. "Heh, hope I didn't scare you." Hinata shook her head, "Good, oh my name's Zell!"

"N-nice to meet y-you, Zell-san," he looked at her almost like he was expecting something, "o-oh sorry m-my name is Hinata Hyuga"

He softly laughed at her nervousness, "Well, you have beautiful eyes Hinata, also don't get offended if I don't use suffixes, they confuse me," he said crossing his eyes. Hinata laughed at the boy in front of her.

Little did they know Sasuke had been listening the whole time. "Hinata-chan what the hell are you doing?" Hinata looked down at the ground saying a silent 'sorry'. Zell noticed the look on her face, one he did not like.

"She's doing whatever she wants, can't you see she's scared of you. Just the tone of your voice is enough to upset as fragile a flower as her. One word and you rip off all the petals." Sasuke looked shocked at his words, Zell stood his ground as Hinata looked at him with dry tears plastered to her soft face. Sasuke looked at her and noticed the tears.

He glared back at Zell "Don't fill her head with such lies!" Sasuke drew his sword, he kicked Zell to the ground, he raised his blade with his electric chakra...

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" as the blade came down Hinata memory shot back, she dove in front of the blade, Zell in turn sensing this rolled himself and Hinata over. Sasuke blade mixed with his chakra didn't stop at one body it penetrated through Zell then Hinata. Sasuke immediately cut his chakra off. Hinata used all her strength to look at him " 'I love you' my ass..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Okay this sounds repetive, I know but it fixes. SO the next chapter should be up so yeah... please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Zell looked at Hinata as she lay on the floor beside him. Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock, "Did her memory come back...Oh god what have I done? He asked as he looked at the puddle of blood surrounding their bodies. "KABUTO HURRY HELP...HELP!!!!" Kabuto ran up with his assistant and Orochimaru.**

**Orochimaru looked at the scene, "Sasuke what the hell did you do?" Kabuto carefully carried Zell, while his assistant, Zemi, carried Hinata. Orochimaru walked behind Sasuke, "I hope you see what you have done, you say you love her and this is how you treat her When Kabuto first brought her here, I scanned her brain. I saw what you did last time with your sword, so I placed a genjustu on her mind, so that whenever you brought your blade down toward a human her memory would come back." Sasuke shook his head, he couldn't believe she had her memory back, but he feared she would hate him.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hinata woke up in a hospital bed, the first thing she noticed was that Sasuke was in the room, "What the hell do you want traitor?"**

**"Hinata-chan I L-"**

**She sat up in the creaky bed, "I don't want to hear that 'I love you' crap. You said you hated me, you stabbed me...twice. You broke my heart. You left me in a place I didn't belong. You don't love me admit it. And quit saying 'chan' Sasuke-teme." Sasuke looked at her in utter disbelief.**

**"You can't tell me who I love,"**

**"Well you don't love me." The door slid open to reveal Orochimaru, he gave Sasuke an 'I told you so' look. Sasuke glared at him. Hinata glared at Sasuke and Orochimaru. She focused her attention on Orochimaru, "State the condition of..." she cut her eyes toward Sasuke, "Zell-**_**kun**_**"**

**"Well, well it appears even the flower can be malicious," Hinata looked at the door.**

**"Zell-kun...you're okay." she sighed, "I'm happy Sasuke-teme didn't hurt you too badly." she walked over to Zell. She wrapped her arms around him. She quickly let go when she felt something wet on her arms, she at her blood-soaked arms in horror.**

**"Heh,heh my back is the worst."he said still trying to smile. Hinata could still see him grimace under the smile. She layed her head on his chest. Sasuke growled in jealousy. Hinata glared at him. She walked over and, no she didn't slap him, she punched him striaght in his face. She didn't stop she punch him again and again and again, until finally Orochimaru pulled her off. Sasuke stood up and spit out blood. **

**Hinata smirked, "Pay back sucks, eh" Orochimaru sat Hinata back down on the ground. Sasuke pushed her up against the wall. **

**He looked her in her eyes, "Let me go."**

**"You know how to make me,'' Hinata spit at his face but he dodged it. " Just like last time only Sakura and Ino aren't here." She glared at him. Sasuke slowly placed his lips over hers. She frowned as best she could. Hinata parted her lips slightly as did Sasuke. As soon as she was certain he was going to try to french kiss her she bit down. Lucky for Sasuke his lip wasn't the only piercing he had on his mouth, Hinata had bit down on the tongue ring. "Trying to be mean. Want try that again but without biting." She shook her head. She leaned forward, Sasuke thought she was going to kiss him, but instead she use her teeth to grabbed the lip ring. Sasuke quickly let go of her to get the lip ring back in place. Hinata smirked as she left the room. Sasuke quickly took the lip ring out. Orochimaru left to go find Hinata.**

**After about an hour he found her sobbing in a dark corner. He bent down beside her, "Come now what's wrong?"**

**"It...sniff...just isn't...sniff...fair. I...sniff...I-I-I I love him so much!!" Orochimaru looked at her. **

**"Ahem well...Sasuke bought you this." He handed it to her. It was a baby blue kimono with Yin & Yang symbols on it. Little did she know, there was a tiny Uchiha symbol on the sleeve. **

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Sasuke slowly walked into his room, he didn't even bother to take his clothes off. He just stepped in the shower and turned on the water. About 20 minutes later he came out, he took his clothes off and opened his drawer, "Where is the damn kimono?" He sighed and put a new shirt on and a pair of boxers. He slammed the drawer shut. **

**Sasuke turned around kunai in hand when he heard the sheets move, "Geez, don't be so loud Sasuke-kun."**

**"Hinata!" she sat up with a frown on her face. **

**"What did I just saaaayyyyy" as she was falling Sasuke quickly caught her.**

**"What are you doing in here I thought-" Hinata put her finger over Sasuke's lips.**

**"I tired I'll tell you in the morning, " Sasuke lifted the blankets up while Hinata laid down. Sasuke noticed she was wearing the kimono as he slowly wrapped his arms around her stomach.**

**"So quick question, was it better than 'Naruto spit' ?" Sasuke asked quietly.**

**Hinata giggled, "A little,"**

**Sasuke sat up, "A **_**little**_**"**

**Hinata closed her eyes, "yeah, now rub my back it hurts, no thanks to you." Sasuke sighed as he slowly rubbed her bruised back.**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**OKay that's all for today so thanks for reading, I hope you put out your medevil torches...lol so please review. 8D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_8 months later…_

"Hinata?"

"Hn?"

"Why haven't you talked to me in three days?"

"My…uh throat hurts."

Sasuke gently rubbed her stomach, "Our little boy is coming soon."

Hinata whispered hoping Sasuke wouldn't hear, "That would be what I fear…"

Sasuke bolted up in his chair, "What the hell does that mean?"

Zell casually walked through the door, "Sasuke…you have a phone call," Sasuke eyed him questioningly. He shrugged, kissed Hinata's forehead, and walked out the door. "So…"

"So what?"

"Did…did you tell him?" Hinata shook her head as crystal tears crept down her nose. "Hinata if you don't tell him I will…"

Hinata cried harder, "I want to go home…I-I hate being here." Hinata sucked in her breath as she realized her water had broken, "T-the baby is c-coming!" Zell quickly picked her up and took her to Kabuto who took her into his doctoring room.

_5 hours and 23 minutes later…_

Sasuke tapped his fingers on his leg, his hair stood on end as he heard a cry echo through the halls. Kabuto busted through the door with a crying baby boy in his arms, "Sasuke take it…I need to wake Hinata up." Sasuke lovingly took the baby into his arms, and held it close to his chest in a protective manor.

Hinata slowly opened her pale eyes as Sasuke shoved a baby in her face. She quietly stood up taking her son into her arms, "Sasuke…you love me and the baby, right."

"Yes Hinata…you know I do, and always have."

"So you would want what is best for us right," he nodded, "Then g-give him a name."

Sasuke thought about it, "After a ninja who if I had met of better terms I think we could have been friends…I wish for his name to be…Haku."

"I-we love you Sasuke-kun…so I must bid you farewell." Hinata kneed him in the stomach and began running as she summoned a large pearl-white wolf, "H-hurry take u-us back to K-Konoha!" the wolf nodded in understanding sensing a certain Uchiha head towards them in a fast pace. Hinata wrapped her newborn in a blanket and placed him between herself and the soft fur of the wolf.

"Dammit!" Sasuke slammed his fist into the ground, "HINATA!!!"

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Neji paced back and forth in the Hokage's office, "This is the year and a half mark and Hinata-sama has yet to be found."

Naruto rubbed his temples, "Tsunade let me take over while she left on vacation, don't call me Hokage yet. As for Hinata we've tried everything that we can…we just can't find her, I-" Naruto spun around as the glass behind him shattered into pieces as a large wolf jumped through the hole. Naruto gasped as a figure climbed off of the wolf. "Hinata…"

"N-Naruto-kun…help." Hinata handed Haku to Neji as Naruto caught her, before he could ask her anything she quickly put him on defense, "S-Sasuke…is c-coming."

Naruto pressed the lockdown button, "Hinata you're safe now. But what-who's child is that?"

Hinata's eyes blurred with tears, "Sasuke's…" Naruto's eyes literally popped out of his head. "Neji-kun…can I stay with you, until I get a house?" he nodded.

_The next day…_

Hinata quietly dressed her son in an old pair of Neji's baby footed-pajamas. "Well aren't you cute. Come on, let's go for a walk." Hinata closed the door behind her, as she held Haku lightly in her arms.

"Hinata…HINATA!!!" Ino yelled from across the street. Hinata smiled at her. "I am so glad your back! Can I hold him, he so cute!"

Hinata smiled sadly, "He would be…he is Sasuke's after all."

Ino hugged her lightly, "Don't worry about him, he…um…well, he-I don't know. Well I have to meet up with Sakura, so bye to you and Haku. Hey that rhymed!" Hinata giggled lightly as Ino ran off.

Hinata yawned, he ear perked up as the wind seemed to carry a message, "I'm…coming…Hinata…" she screamed as she ran to Neji's house.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata tossed and turned in Neji's bed, Naruto was visiting in the living room, while Haku slept peacefully in a crib. Trying to keep her mind off of things she gazed out the window, she gripped the blanket tightly as she felt someone crawl onto the bed beside her, "Hinata…why so tense? That was a mean trick…you seem to forget he is my child too."

Hinata closed her eyes, "You're not real, this is just a dream…you're not real."

He leaned his lips close to her ear, "Oh, I am very real…" he squeezed her thigh, sinking his sharpened nails into her skin as blood trickled down Sasuke's fingers. Hinata yelped in pain; he clamped his hand over her mouth, "Quiet! Where is he?"

"Hinata-sama what was that noise?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and transformed into Zell, "Moan."

"W-what?"

"Moan, dammit!"

"No." Sasuke wrapped his hand around her neck, and glared at her. Hinata felt tears fall and did what she was told. Neji busted the door opened and fainted, while Naruto quickly dragged him out of the room. Hinata felt a slight draft, and looked down, "H-how did y-you take my clothes off so f-fast."

He grinned evilly, "I have my ways. I love you,"

"I want you to leave…H-Haku!" Sasuke turned around, his eyes wide to see another Sharingan gazing through the room, or well an odd mix of Sharingan. Everything was the same, except the usual blood red was a bright, but pale lavender color.

Sasuke snuggled into Hinata's neck, "I see you in his eyes…" Haku suddenly launched a bottle across the room and knocked Sasuke in the back of his head.

Hinata giggled as she started to form a plan, "Hey, Sasuke I'm bored." He smirked and pulled his shirt off.

Sasuke began to kiss her slowly, he felt Hinata smirk against his lips. Hinata suddenly hit a vital chakra point in the back of his neck. Sasuke quickly began to lose consciousness, "Fuck…"

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Okay, I know this story hasn't been updated in forever, but I have to end this chapter here. So if you have any questions, suggestions, or just a regular review by all means please review._


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata picked up Haku, "Sasuke…why do you always do this? I…I love you, but you always get too aggressive, controlling, and violent. I-I don't want you around him, until…you…grow up. Also as for your brother, what comes first: your family or playing avenger!?"

Sasuke stared at her, "I…Hinata, you know I have to kill him-"

"Says who? What is killing him going to do for your clan? What do think your mother would think of you…or your father? I don't want you in his life, just…leave us."

"Hinata I can't do that."

"Why can't you!? You've left me before! I won't let you ruin his life." Hinata shoved Sasuke out the window, sending him to the ground with a 'thud.'

Sasuke groaned, "Damn she has a temper. Fine I'll come back after I get done playing avenger."

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Naruto stretched out his arms, "Well Neji…um what are you going to do about Hinata and that guy?"

"N-Neji-kun I need you." Naruto jumped up from his seat as he and Neji opened the door.

Neji looked around the room, "Where did that guy go?"

Hinata squeezed her eyes together, "Th-that was Sasuke. He-he found a way in."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Hinata-chan I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were safe."

Hinata shook her head, "Its okay Naruto-kun. I um pushed him out the window." Naruto looked out the window and Sasuke was gone. Hinata hugged him, "Thank you for being here for me…"

Naruto smiled, "No prob Hina-chan!" Neji coughed, Hinata giggled, and Naruto frowned playfully, "Damn Neji, you're such a mood killer…no wonder you haven't got any from Tenten!" Naruto ran out the door laughing, while Neji started chasing him…and cursing about 'damn foxes…and their foxiness.'

Hinata smiled as she carried Haku back to his crib, "Sasuke-kun…please…be careful…" Hinata lay down on the bed, "Damn you Itachi Uchiha." Hinata walked back into the room where Naruto and Neji were fighting, "Neji-kun?"

Neji shoved Naruto off of him, "What is it Hinata?"

Hinata stared at the floor, "I-I…um I have a mission tomorrow. Can you watch Haku; it is about a week long." Neji nodded, "Thanks Neji-kun. I'm um going to go ahead and leave…so goodbye." Hinata kissed Neji and Naruto on their cheeks.

She walked back into her room to pack, "Goodbye Haku." She kissed him and grabbed her backpack. She packed her clothes and weapons, as well as three days worth of food. She changed out of her sleeping clothes, and into her normal outfit. She untied her headband and placed it around her forehead, "I will destroy him…"

………………………………………………………………

Sasuke opened Orochimaru's door, "So finally back Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke scoffed, "That bitch said I needed to grow up." Sasuke slammed his fist against the wall, "I couldn't get my son back, but I know he has the correct mix. And he is protective of Hinata."

Orochimaru quirked his eyebrows up, "In what way?"

Sasuke frowned, "When I was…err…confronting…Hinata, he threw his bottle across the room. And he…hit me." Orochimaru laughed evilly, and shooed Sasuke out of the room.

………………………………………………………………

Itachi sighed, "We have an intruder. Should I take care of it Leader-sama?" Pein nodded. Itachi began walking towards the entrance of the cave.

Hinata walked quietly through the halls. She screamed as she was slammed against a wall, "What are you doing here, Hinata?"

Hinata blinked, "S-Sasuke?"

"…"

Hinata sighed in relief, "Sasuke I'm sorry; wh-what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have taken our son, but…I was scared of what would happen if I stayed with you and Orochi-"

"My name is not Sasuke. But it is interesting to learn my brother has conceived a child with the Hyuga Heiress. So once again, why are you here?"

Hinata felt tears leak down her face, "Because…I want Sasuke to be happy with me and our son. He is obsessed with you…he would kill us, just to destroy you."

Itachi leaned close to her ear, so only she could hear him, "Is he really worth it? If he put killing me over someone as beautiful and kind as you. Hinata…I know you probably hate me, but consider what I've said. I'll let you go this time."

Itachi started walking back to the rest of his partners, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "B-But I can't let you go."

"What?"

"I-I have to kill you, so Sasuke-kun will come back." Itachi sighed and picked Hinata up and threw her over his shoulder and began walking to Orochimaru's hide-out, "Hinata you can't kill me…I'm taking you back to Sasuke."

………………………………………………………………

Sasuke opened the door as someone started banging on it. Itachi shoved Hinata in the door, "She tried to kill me…but she failed so instead on killing her I brought her here." Itachi disappeared right before Sasuke's fist collided with him.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Hinata who was crying, "You dumb bitch…he could have killed you. ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING!? I don't know why I love your dumb ass…I wish you would die, you're a weakness that I can't kill."

Hinata slapped him, "Why…why…why do you make me think that maybe your brother was right!?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU PHYCOTIC MORON!?"

"I'm not telling you. But I wish he would have killed you when he killed you're clan, or…I WISH I WOULD HAVE BEEN PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke stared at her motionless body, "D-did I kill her?"

Kabuto sighed, "No, but you sure as hell tried. If she was anybody else…she would have died." Sasuke closed his eyes.

**Flashback**

**Sasuke looked at her with hate filling his eyes, "Bitch." He pinned her tightly against the wall, "You know what Hyuga…I wish Neji would have killed you, or better yet I wish you would have killed yourself for being so pathetic. And you want to be pregnant by my brother so bad then let's try it.**

**Pause Flashback**

Sasuke didn't want to remember changing into the form of his brother and raping Hinata…

**One hour after the end of the last flashback**

**Sasuke kicked Hinata in her ribs. He grabbed her shirt collar and threw her against the wall, and then he drew his sword and sliced it across her back. He laughed at her screams of pain. He kicked her skull with his foot. He pushed her against the wall, and hit her leg with the dull end of his sword, breaking it. Sasuke pulled her hair, jerking her head back. Hinata gasped feeling the sharp metal against her throat, "I could kill** **you right now, but I want to have more fun first..." He kicked her to the ground; he placed his foot on her back, and began pulling harshly on her arm.**

**Hinata screamed in pain as she felt him ripping her muscles, tendons, and arteries. Hinata had lost hope, until she saw familiar blonde hair running towards her. Zell grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him off of her. Zell punched him in his face, "You bastard!" He kneed Sasuke in his stomach, but Sasuke managed to over power him. Sasuke pinned Zell to the floor with his katana pressed against his throat. He swallowed feeling the katana press tighter into his throat, "Heh…"**

**Sasuke growled, "What are you laughing about?"**

**He narrowed his eyes, "You know…you got lucky Uchiha. That baby wasn't supposed to be yours."**

**Sasuke sharingan activated, "What the hell are you talking about?"**

**Zell smirked, "She only tried to get pregnant by one of us." Sasuke eyes widened as he began to grind his teeth together. Zell began laughing, "Did you honestly believe that she was training with Kabuto every time you left?"**

**A frown etched itself onto his face as he punched Zell in his mouth, "She cheated on me with you!?"**

**Zell popped his jaw, "Now don't get ahead of yourself Captain Rooster," Zell narrowed his eyes again, "we all knew about your little…secret." Sasuke's eyes held confusion. He laughed, "We all knew Karin would…help you relax after training." Sasuke screamed in frustration as he punched him in his face again.**

**End Flashback**

Kabuto sighed, "You came damn close to kill Zell as well. I swear; Orochimaru will not tolerate this much longer Sasuke. Well there is no time for that now, she's waking up."

Sasuke's eyes peered over her as her eye slowly opened. She looked at him, fear clouding her expression, "w-where is Z-Zell?"

Kabuto sighed again, "Well he's in bad condition, but he should make it." Kabuto then saw someone looking into his office, "Oh! Before I forget…" he leaned in closer to Sasuke saying something that, to say the least, made the Uchiha look horrified.

He blinked, swallowed, shook his head, then responded, "Karin's not really pregnant, is she?"


End file.
